1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method configured to transmit data to an image processing apparatus and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional data processing apparatus performs printing of a print job, which is generated by using a printer driver, by transferring the print job to a multifunction peripheral (MFP). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-200814 discusses a method for setting print setting information that can be set by a printer driver, such as a stapling setting, a punching setting, and a bookbinding setting, by using an application for effectively setting various setting functions of the printer driver.
As described above, print setting information to be set by the printer driver can be set by using an application. However, depending on difference in manufacturer of the application and the printer driver, or difference in old and new of version information of the application or the printer driver, the printer driver may not be capable of appropriately receiving print setting information set by the application.
As a result, if a user instructs stapling by using the application, the printer driver cannot appropriately receive the user instruction. Therefore, a print product desired by the user may not be output. Despite this, if a setting item for setting the print setting information that the printer driver cannot appropriately receive is displayed on a setting screen of the application, the user may get confused.
In addition, a type of printer driver-dependent print setting information that the application can comply with may be different from a type of the print setting information that can be set by the printer driver. In this case, the print setting information that can be verified on the application may be different from the print setting information actually set by the printer driver. Accordingly, the user may get confused.